Rechargeable batteries are used in a variety of electronic devices, including portable computers, portable computer peripherals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, cameras, and electric vehicles. Because of the wide variety of uses for rechargeable batteries, a number of different rechargeable battery chemistries have been developed, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. Lithium ion batteries (LIBs) are rechargeable energy-storage devices that have become the rechargeable energy storage device of choice due to their improved efficiency. LIBs, unlike other secondary batteries, do not contain the metal components such as mercury, cadmium and lead, and are also characterized by having a sufficient cycle life. Hence the usage of the lithium ion secondary batteries is steadily increasing.
A typical LIB consists of a metal casing, a cathode, an anode, a separator, and electrolyte. The cathode consists of an active material such as lithium metal oxide coated on a metal foil, whereas the anode consists of an active material such as carbon coated on a metal foil. The separator is placed between a cathode layer and an anode layer, and is wound up to form the cell core. The cell core is inserted into a metal casing, followed by electrolyte injection to the cell before closing the battery with a cap. These batteries contain materials that are hazardous to both people and the environment. However, at the same time, LIBs are made from valuable materials that are often wasted or discarded. Since many LIBs are discarded after use, LIB waste is rapidly accumulating due to the growing market of electric devices and systems, in particular, electric vehicles. Solutions and strategies to cope with the substantial amount of spent LIBs are therefore in great demand. Among them, battery recycling is a viable solution not only for environmental concerns, but also for a sustainable life cycle of these materials whose global reserves are limited.
Before applying any chemical process (e.g. hydrometallurgical and pyrometallurgical processes) to extract the valuable materials such as cobalt, lithium, copper, etc., from batteries for reuse, batteries must first be safely disassembled, and various material components need to be carefully separated. Further, extreme care is required to handle the enclosed electrolyte of LIBs which is flammable and highly volatile. As such, a fully automatic system is needed to ensure safe operation and disassembly of separate components of LIBs with increased efficiency. Also, use of such an automatic system can avoid direct exposure of labor towards harmful and toxic chemicals in LIBs.
Thus, the present subject matter provides a novel method and apparatus for disassembling and separating parts of a LIB. The apparatus can accommodate LIBs of various forms and shapes, including cylindrical, prismatic, and pouch battery cells, among others. These are common battery forms used in industry which can be disassembled and separated by the present apparatus. The disclosed apparatus generally comprises a loading part, a battery holder, a cutter system, a cell core pusher, a water tank and cell components collection boxes, and allows for automatic disassembly and separation of various parts of a LIB.